


Saved by the Honey Bee

by HoneyFrost



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arendelle (Disney), Boarding School, F/F, First ever fic, Magic, Probably some angst, elsa gets a girlfriend, elsa is gay, elsa is the best Disney character change my mind, happy endings!, sad Elsa, shy budding romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFrost/pseuds/HoneyFrost
Summary: “Fear makes people do irrational things.” the headmistress whispered. “Come now darling. Let me show you your new home.”Out of fear, Elsa’s family sent her away to a boarding school for people with magical powers like her. A school for the otherworldly. Here at school, Elsa struggles to gain control over her powers. Her emotions are always getting the best of  her. It isn’t until years later when she meets Honeymaren that things change. For the first time in forever, Elsa feels love.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

Elsa remembered it being cold the night it happened. Her parents had tucked her tightly into bed, the blankets warm and heavy over her small frame. They had kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight before leaving to put Anna to bed. The large windows in her room looked out over the kingdom of Arendelle. It was peaceful and quiet, allowing Elsa to quickly fall asleep. She had been tired from a long day of playing and running around the castle. Her dreams were filled with joy and laughter and so much love for her family and friends. 

It wasn’t long before she heard a familiar knock on her door. It was a series of five knocks that only the sisters could replicate. Hearing it caused Elsa to smile as she heard the door creak open and the quick patter of bare feet across the wooden floor. 

“Psst!” Anna whispered, peeking her eyes over the side of the bed. “Elsa, wake up!”

“Anna, go back to sleep,” Elsa mumbled sleepily. It wasn’t unusual for Anna to come sneaking into her room at night. Usually she just wanted to have a slumber party with Elsa and sleep together, but she could tell that this was not one of those nights.

“But I want to play!” Anna sighed as she hoisted herself up onto the bed. She then flopped down on top of her sister, causing a soft oof from Elsa. 

“Anna it’s late. Mama and Papa won’t be happy if we play when we should be sleeping.” Elsa pushed Anna off of her, making Anna yelp and fall to the floor. Elsa then rolled over, pulling the blankets up over her head. She didn’t like upsetting her parents, but Anna had no fear. If Anna wanted something done, she would get it done. Anna sat on the floor for a minute with her arms crossed across her chest and her lip out in a pout. Suddenly her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face from ear to ear. 

“Do you want to build a snowman?” she asked, her voice raising in excitement. Elsa’s eyes snapped open and a smile broke out on her face as well. It was the phrase she had been waiting for.

“I thought you would never ask,” Elsa giggled as she threw the blankets off of her. Anna squealed in excitement and grabbed her hand.

“Come on! Let's go, let's go, let’s go!” Anna dragged Elsa out of the bedroom and down the hall towards the main staircase. Their footsteps carried down the halls along with the laughter as they sped down the stairs and into the ballroom of the castle. Elsa quickly shut the doors and turned around to face Anna.

“Are you ready?” she asked, getting an eager nod from Anna. 

“Do the magic!” Anna cried.

“Okay!” Elsa exclaimed. “Watch this!” Elsa clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. She felt her magic wake up inside her. It started in her chest, right where her heart was and spread throughout her body. She felt it tingle down her arms and legs until she felt her whole body surging with the wondrous power. She then threw her arms into the air and with a flash of blue light, the hall exploded into flurries of snow. Anna screamed in delight and ran around the ballroom, jumping to catch the fat snowflakes that fell from the ceiling. 

The snow slowly started to collect on the ground as the children ran around and played. They made snowballs, built snowmen, created snow slides, and skated around the icy ballroom. Elsa felt her heart soar as she skated around the room with her little sister behind her. They held hands as they spun around and jumped into snow piles, never being able to stop giggling. 

“Catch me Elsa!” Anna yelled as she jumped off one of the snow piles she had created earlier. Elsa grinned as she used her magic to conjure another snow pile, this one larger than the first. “Wheee!” Anna screamed as she jumped again and Elsa caught her with another snow pile. Anna continued to jump, her speed picking up as she became more excited. 

“Anna!” Elsa exclaimed, “Slow down! I can’t make them that fast!” Anna didn’t hear her as she continued to jump. Panicked, Elsa tried to make another snow pile, but slipped on the ice beneath her. When Elsa looked up, she saw that Anna was falling. “Anna, no!” Elsa screamed, throwing out her hands to try and catch her little sister from hitting the ground. She watched in horror as the ice magic struck her sister in the head, knocking her out cold. Anna hit the ground with a dull thud and Elsa ran over to her and pulled her into her lap. “Anna! Anna I’m so sorry!” She cried, hugging her sister close to her. She had felt so cold…

She must have cried for help. Before she knew it, her parents had burst into the room, fear shining bright in their eyes. Elsa watched as her parents tore Anna from her arms and took her away. She didn’t know where they were going, but they demanded that she stay behind. She had never seen her father so angry before. Her mother looked scared and shaken as she held her youngest daughter to her chest and raced out of the ballroom. 

“What have you done?!” Her father yelled, “You could have killed her! You probably have! I knew your magic was no good. You will be the ruin of this family, Elsa!” He turned swiftly on his heels and ran out of the ballroom after his wife, leaving Elsa alone and scared.

They were gone for hours. Elsa had found her way up to her room even in her state of shock, her heart in her throat. She was so scared. The words her father yelled at her rang over and over again in her head. You could have killed her. You could have killed her. You probably did. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Elsa cried, hugging her pillow hard against her chest. “I didn’t mean to! I didn’t want her to die! I tried to save her!” Her sobs echoed down the hallway and throughout the empty castle. She felt disgusted in her magic. She was a freak. A monster. “Why couldn’t I just be normal?!” She screamed, throwing her pillow across the room and throwing herself down into her blankets. “Why do I have to be me?”

It was nearly three o’clock in the morning when she heard the castle doors slam shut. There were harsh whispers coming from between her parents and what Elsa thought was crying from her mother. 

“Agnarr, wait!” her mother whispered, her voice shaking with emotion. “Do you really want to do this?”

“It has to be done, Iduna,” her father replied sharply. “We made an agreement when she was born. If she ever became a threat to this family, something would need to be done. Now we have the means to do it.”

“Agnarr-” her mother started, but her father was no longer listening. 

“Elsa, gather your things!” Her father yelled, throwing her door open to where it slammed against the wall. Elsa startled, her wide blue eyes staring at her father as he stormed into the room, a suitcase in his hand. She watched as her mother stood in the doorway, a hand clasped over her mouth as she stifled back sobs. 

“Papa, where's Anna?” Elsa asked, climbing out of bed. Her father opened up her wardrobe and started to pull out items of clothing and throw them onto the floor. “Papa, is Anna okay?” 

“Elsa, I said pack your things!” he yelled again. He continued to throw clothes onto the floor before turning around to look her in the eyes. “I will not let you ruin this family or this kingdom. You are a disgrace to Arendelle and you will never see this place again.” 

“Papa...what do you mean?” Elsa whimpered. She could feel tears forming in the back of her eyes. She looked desperately at her mother, but she had turned her back to her and walked away. Elsa felt her heart sinking to her toes as she watched her walk away. Why won't she defend me? 

“I found a school for you. A place you will live permanently where you can never hurt this family again.” Her father grabbed her clothes off the floor and started to shove them into the suitcase, not even bothering to fold them. “It is a school for people like you. I talked to the headmistress and she told me she could take you in tonight. That is where we are going.”

“But Papa, I don’t want to go to school. I want to stay here with you and Mama!” Her father ignored her and continued to pack her things. Elsa felt even more scared than she was before. She didn’t want to leave. She loved her family! Why did they want to send her away? Before she could think, she ran at her father, arms outstretched. “Papa, stop!” Elsa yelled, grabbing his arm and yanking it away from the suitcase. “Why are you doing this?”

“Get off of me, Elsa!” Her father yelled back, throwing her off of him like she was a pesky flee. Elsa cried out as she flew backwards, hitting her head hard on the floor. “I have made my decision and it is final! You will come with me to this school and I don’t want to hear another word!” He turned back to the suitcase, not even bothering to ask if she was okay. Elsa laid on the floor for a minute, her head spinning. She blinked a few times before the feeling would go away. She then pulled herself up off the floor, her head and heart aching. He hurt me…?

She turned away from her father and walked over to her night table to grab some other small things to pack. She didn’t want to cause any more problems. She didn’t want her father to be cruel anymore. Elsa picked up a small green hairbrush off her night table and gasped softly. It was Anna’s favorite hairbrush. It still had some of her auburn hair in the bristles. You could have killed her. You could have killed her. You probably did….

“I killed her didn’t I?” Elsa whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke. Her father ignored her and snapped her suitcase shut.

“I expect you downstairs in five minutes. The carriage will be ready to take us by then.” He then left the room, leaving Elsa all alone. 

Elsa shuffled form the night table and stood by her window, numb of all feelings. Just this morning she had been running around the castle and playing with her sister. Her parents had kissed her goodnight, told her that they loved her...where did that all go?

Elsa met her father outside. The carriage was being pulled by a single black horse. The coachman had already packed her suitcase into the carriage and her father was waiting for her inside. He didn’t bother to help her as she struggled to make the tall step up and into the carriage. She sat on the bench seat across from him and he never once looked at her. Elsa looked for her mother to come help her, to keep her father from sending her away, but she never came. She didn’t even see her in the windows to wave goodbye.

The coachman guided the horse down the main road from the castle. It was a long trip. The roads slowly changed from the well used cobblestone streets to dirt roads, and finally to weed ridden ground. The carriage jostled back and forth as they trekked further and further from Elsa’s home and away from her former life. They had rode long enough to see the sun start to peek over the hills before a large dark building started to rise in the distance.

The coachman stopped when they came upon towering steel gates that blocked them from going any further. There was a black sign painted in gold lettering that read “The Mayfield School for the Otherworldly.” Elsa stared at the sign, unsure of what the last word was supposed to mean. 

“This is where we get off,” her father announced, more for the coachman than Elsa. He allowed her to exit the carriage first before following close behind her, her suitcase in tow. A man greeted them at the gates. He was a huge man about twice the size of her father. He reminded her of a bull and had the mean looks of one too.

“My name is Jon,” the man said, his voice so deep it rattled her bones. “Headmistress Mayfield sent me to collect you. Follow me.” Jon didn’t wait for a reply before unlocking the gates by moving a large steel plank that looked like it would crush any normal sized man. He picked it up with ease and held it under his arm as he pulled the gates open to allow them to pass through. Elsa was scared of him and made sure to walk behind her father away from Jon. They watched as he closed the gates and replaced the steel plank before following him down the path towards the school.

They walked in silence until they came up to the large black building. Up close, it looked more like a castle. It was nothing like the castle of Arendelle. It looked like it hadn’t been kept up in years. Moss, vines, and weeds grew up the sides of the dark stone, adding the only color to the exterior that wasn’t grey or black. The windows were old and foggy and the wooden doors looked barely able to swing on their hinges. The castle looked dirty and somewhere not fit for anybody to live.

There was a woman standing at the main entrance. She was dressed in a flowing black and gold gown with a black veil over her face. Elsa squinted at her, hoping to see more detail of her through the fabric, but she couldn’t see anything more than a pair of sharp blue eyes.

“You must be Elsa,” the headmistress said. Her voice was smooth, but strong. She had an air to her that showed that she was in power and that she knew it. However, there was a small sense of motherliness to her. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Elsa whispered. She felt scared of her, but also drawn towards her. She could feel her magic shift inside of her, like it was pulling her towards this woman. Is she magic too?

“I’ve come to drop her off. She is too dangerous to be living with humans.” Her father said, throwing her suitcase down onto the ground by her feet and taking a step backwards. “She needs to be here, away from Arendelle and away from the royal house. She is no longer a part of our family.” Elsa listened to her father, each word a stab to her gut. She wanted to cry, she wanted to vomit, but she didn’t do either of those things. She just stood there in numb silence.

“You do understand that if you leave her here, she will be under my care and not allowed to go back into society, correct?” The headmistress said, locking eyes with her father. Elsa could tell that her stare made him uncomfortable. He shifted from foot to foot before finally replying.

“Yes. That is what I want,” he replied. “She deserves to be locked up. She is out of control. She does not belong in society anymore. Her magic is a disgrace.” He spit out that last sentence as if it were poison to him even mentioning her powers. The headmistress tilted her head slightly like his phrase had caught her attention. 

“Very well,” the headmistress said, never breaking eye contact with her father. “We will take her in. She will live a life here with us. She will never have to see you again.” The headmistress almost sounded pleased by what she was saying. “She shouldn’t have to stay with a family who treats her how you do anyways.” The headmistress turned her attention away from her father as he stood there stunned and angry by what she had said. “Come darling.” The headmistress said, holding out her hand to Elsa, but she stayed frozen in her place. 

“Papa, I don’t want to be here. I’m sorry!” Elsa sniffed, a small tear running down her cheek.

“It is too late for sorry.” Her father replied coldly. Composing himself, he gave her one last look and turned around to walk back the way that they came. 

“Papa, please!” Elsa sobbed. “Papa, don’t go!” She turned around to run after him, her legs feeling shaky with grief. She threw out a hand after him in an attempt to catch him and felt the familiar tingling sensation of her magic flow through her fingers. The next thing she knew, shards of ice flew at her father, catching him on the arm and face. He cried out in pain as the ice left three deep wounds across is left arm and one on his cheek. Elsa watched in horror as he stumbled, clutching his arm. He spun around to face her, his teeth bared and a glare turning his face sour. The blood on his cheek dripped down his face and onto his clothes that had already become soiled with blood.

“Witch!” he spat and turned angrily away from her, never looking back.

Elsa collapsed to her knees, the numbness washing over her again. She couldn’t even get herself to cry. All she felt was immense loss. She heard soft footsteps approach behind her and stop. The headmistress knelt on the ground next to Elsa, watching together as her father walked away.

“Fear makes people do irrational things.” She whispered. “Come now darling. Let me show you your new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this story in my head ever since I saw Frozen II and I am finally writing it down! Sorry to make Agnarr so evil! Not 100% my intentions but...it happened.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave a comment and let me know who is out there! This is my first time writing and sharing anything! Any feedback would be great!


	2. Twelve Years Later

Elsa stood in her bedroom staring at herself in the mirror above her wardrobe. She quickly twisted her hair into a braid, her blonde hair a harsh contrast against her black polo shirt. Her shirt was neatly tucked into her khaki pants which was held in place by a black belt with a golden buckle. She grabbed her gold and black tie out of the top drawer of the wardrobe and knotted it around her neck. She remembered when she was a kid and the tie was the hardest part of the uniform to master. She had cried so hard one night because she couldn’t get the technique that she froze her room solid, causing the other girls who shared it to complain to the headmistress. 

Elsa adjusted the tie on her neck, making sure it was straight and presentable. She then walked over to her bed where her shoes were shoved under the frame and slid them on. She sat on the end of her bed for a minute, reflecting on the room around her. It was a small room in the west tower of the castle. It had just enough room for a small bed, a wardrobe, and a desk for school work. There was a tall window to the right of her bed that went from floor to ceiling. It was her favorite feature of the room because it allowed her to look down into the courtyard where she often saw the smaller children running around and playing. Elsa had gotten this room to herself because it was one of the coldest rooms in the castle and she was one of the only students who could bear it. 

Elsa grabbed her backpack off her desk and shoved some books inside. She couldn’t wait until she was done with classes. She could then move on with her life and work a position somewhere around the castle if the headmistress permitted it. Maybe then one day she would finally be able to leave. 

The headmistress had been kind to her in the many years of staying here. Elsa could see that she cared for all the children that were under her roof. A warm glow surrounded her every time a student stopped to say hello. The headmistress was the mother most of the kids never had. 

She had started the school when she was young. The school started off with just her and four other children under her care and steadily grew to where they now had fifty students living under one roof. All the students who became too old to continue schooling would take up a job to help the upkeep of the castle. Whether that meant they would be a teacher, a cook, or someone to take care of the grounds, every student would gladly take the position to be able to stay with the headmistress. This was their home and none of them planned to leave. Sometimes Elsa wondered if anybody was allowed to leave. Out of her twelve years at the castle, she only ever saw people come in and never go out. 

Elsa slung her bag over her shoulders and left her bedroom. On her wing of the castle, there were nine other bedrooms with only four being occupied including hers. The wing was also for the older children living in the castle, specifically for thirteen to eighteen year olds. All of the younger children shared rooms the level below her wing. The children would share the same rooms until their thirteenth birthday when the headmistress assigned them to their new living space. Children’s rooms were always hard to come by, so rooming together was the only option.

The east wing of the castle was for all the people who used to be students, but still live in the castle. Children under the age of eighteen were not permitted to go over there, so Elsa had no idea what it looked like. However, she assumed that that side of the castle was just a mirror of the west wing.

As Elsa walked down the hallway, she thought she saw movement in the doorway to her left. She briefly stopped to glance into the open, empty bedroom, but all she saw were the usual furniture, nothing abnormal. She continued to walk, but saw the movement again and stopped. She felt her power slowly stirring inside of her and a slight frost formed around her fingertips. 

Suddenly a dark figure melted out of the shadows of the first empty room in front of her. It towered over her and all she could feel was a sense of dread as it grew closer. She threw a hand out and ice shot at the dark figure. The ice went straight through it and left a patch on the wall behind it. Elsa already knew what was coming next. She started to back up and as she turned to run back to her room, the shadow figure lunged at her and engulfed her in darkness. 

The room around her went pitch black and it felt like she had gone blind. The feeling of dread grew so strong that she felt like screaming. It felt as if her soul wanted to be ripped from her body. She fell to the ground as a dizziness took over her. She gasped for air as the darkness squeezed even closer around her. 

“Fuck off, Hans!” Elsa yelled. She threw her hands out in front of her and used her power to send ice flying in every direction. She heard an impact and a thud as someone fell to the ground behind her. As suddenly as the darkness came, it vanished, leaving her in the middle of the hallway with ice covering the floor and walls ten feet around her. Elsa turned to look behind her and she saw Hans lying on his back on the floor. It appeared that the wind had been knocked out of him when Elsa’s ice struck him. It also covered the floor and caused him to slip. 

“Fuck you too, Elsa,” Hans grunted as he struggled to get to his feet. “I was just having some fun.”

“Headmistress told you not to do that!” Elsa argued back. “How do you not understand how rare your magic is? You can kill people by doing things like that. You can make them go insane!” Hans just gave her an angry look before stumbling again on the ice. He let out a frustrated sigh as he struggled to stay on his feet. 

“Can you make this go away?” he asked, angrily gesturing towards the ice that covered the floor and walls.

“No...Asshole,” Elsa said simply and walked down the hallway with ease. She could hear Hans cursing after her and she knew she would pay for it later, but it felt good to finally have a hand over him.

Hans had been abandoned at the school only a few years after Elsa. They were the same age, so they basically grew up together. Hans hated Elsa and Elsa hated him. When they were younger, he would torture her with his magic and force her to live through terrifying nightmares of shadow people and never ending darkness. Elsa had struggled to control her powers when she was younger, making it next to impossible to fight back, giving Hans the advantage. The headmistress looked out for her when she could, but Hans would always find ways to torment her. It was only as of two years ago that Elsa gained control over her magic and was able to defend herself. It made Hans hate her even more, but it made Elsa feel safer.

Out of the whole school, Hans’s powers were the ones that the headmistress worried about the most. His magic has only been seen once before in the history of Arendelle and all the surrounding kingdoms. His magic was made from dark energy and shadow magic, making it unpredictable and difficult to control. Elsa remembered the night after Hans had arrived, he had had a nightmare that caused his powers to flare in his sleep. He was sharing a room with another boy at the time and the dark energy almost sucked the soul out of the boy. The boy had to be sent to the medical wing for three weeks. He had been in a coma, the pupils of his eyes dilated and fixed in one spot like his mind was still trapped in the darkness. After that day, all of the kids feared Hans which fueled his magic even more and made him stronger. The only person who could not be affected by his magic was the headmistress. 

Elsa took the stairs two at a time as she made her wait to the dining hall. She always got there early to avoid the rush of students and to get the best slices of bread and cheese. The hall had many small tables set up around the room. Each table seated eight students and had their own platter of food. Elsa took a seat at one of the tables at the corner of the hall and grabbed a slice of bread and butter. She was in the middle of eating her breakfast when she heard multiple small bells ring throughout the castle. The few other students that were in the hall with her looked up in surprise and shared curious glances around the room.

“We weren’t expecting anybody new, right?” she heard a guy say to his friend. Both of them shrugged and continued to eat their breakfast while Elsa grabbed her bag and hurried to the grand hall where the main doors were located. Elsa saw other students gathering on the main stairs, all of them leaning on the railings to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on.

From what Elsa could see, headmistress Mayfield was with someone outside. She could hear muffled yelling, so it was safe to assume that another student was being abandoned today. Elsa’s heart went out to the child. She and every person in this school knew how it felt to be abandoned by the people they thought loved them and it was one of the worst feelings in the world.

The yelling finally stopped after about ten minutes and there was a long period of silence. It wasn’t long before the headmistress walked back inside, a new student following close behind. Elsa, as well as the other students, were surprised to see that the new student was older. She looked roughly Elsa’s age maybe a year or two older. She had dark brown hair and stunning brown eyes that took Elsa’s breath away. She tried to duck back into the dining hall to stop from starting, but she was stopped when the headmistress called out her name.

“Elsa! Just the person I was looking for!” Elsa held her breath as the headmistress and the new girl made their way over to her. As the girl got closer, Elsa noticed the small array of freckles that fell across her nose and cheeks. 

“Hello headmistress,” Elsa said, taking her eyes off of the new girl and directing her attention to her.

“Elsa, this is one of our new students, Honeymaren.” The headmistress continued to talk, but Elsa had stopped paying attention after she had heard the girl's name. Honeymaren. Honeymaren, Honeymaren, Honeymaren.

Elsa, what are you doing? She thought to herself. Honeymaren was beautiful, there was no doubt in her mind about that. Elsa had seen beautiful women before, but nobody had stuck her how Honeymaren did. She felt a pull towards her. She wanted to protect her at all costs. She wanted to make her happy. She wanted to make her smile. She wanted to be her friend so terribly bad. She wanted to-

“Elsa? Did you hear me?” the headmistress asked, snapping Elsa out of her thoughts.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, no I didn’t hear you,” Elsa replied, stumbling over her words. Her face flushed pink as she struggled to form a complete sentence. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Honeymaren. 

“I was just saying how I am going to give you a pass today for classes. I want you to be Honeymarens guide around school today. Show her where to get her uniform, show her where she can get her books and class list, and just help her feel more comfortable. Is that okay?” Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. Nervousness made her hands start to frost and she felt the familiar tingle in her limbs as her magic tried to surface. Elsa tightened her grip on her backpack straps, hoping that that would help her focus on something other than how anxious she was. 

“Yes, I can do that!” Elsa said, “not a problem!” 

For the first time since she walked into the facility, Honeymaren looked up from the floor. Elsa and her eyes met, causing her heart to skip another beat. She let out a nervous laugh, causing her magic to flare up and the next thing she knew, her hands were enclosed in ice around her backpack straps. Elsa yelped in surprise, pulling on her hands to try and get them unstuck from her backpack, but they wouldn't budge. She heard Honeymaren let out a small giggle, making Elsa blush even harder.

“Um, will you excuse me for a second? Thank you!” Elsa didn’t wait for their reply before she escaped back into the dining hall and pressed her back up against the wall. What the hell is wrong with you? She thought to herself. She stared at her hands, begging her magic to make the ice go away. She closed her eyes and focused on the magic in her chest. She could feel it inside her, but every time she would try to make the connection, it would slip away. Alarmed, she tried to make the connection again, but she felt as if her magic was burying itself deeper into her body to try and stay away from her. 

“What the fuck…?” she whispered to herself. She looked up and around the room for anything that she could use to help herself. Hot water would work or at least something warm. As her eyes scanned the room, she accidently locked eyes with Hans who had just made it down into the dining hall. His face was red with anger and when he saw her, she saw a vein pop out in his neck.

“Shit,” Elsa whispered.

“Elsa!” Hans yelled, causing the hall to go silent. Before she could react, a large dark mass hit her in the chest, knocking her to the ground. A few students screamed as they jumped out of the way, running to the opposite side of the hall and away from Elsa. Hans waved his arms around in the air and the whole room filled with dark magic. The air felt heavy and a sense of dread washed over the room. More students tried to flee, but the dark magic blocked the entrance to the dining hall, allowing no students in or out.

“Hans, let them go!” Elsa yelled. Since her hands were still pinned to her backpack, she was struggling to get up off the floor. Panic washed over her as she struggled to get up. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and got her knees under her. When she went to stand, another dark mass hit her on her side, knocking her back to the floor. 

“What happened Elsa?” Hans taunted, a cloud of dark magic forming above her. “Are you not going to fight back? Ooh I see, you’ve lost control of your magic again, haven't you?” The black cloud started to press down on her, causing the air to escape from her body. “Free your hands, Elsa. Come on, it's just a simple task. Free your hands and defend yourself.” Hans grinned as he saw Elsa struggle against her backpack. Elsa’s panic spiked. She felt trapped. She couldn't breathe. She couldn’t move.

“Hans, stop,” she gasped. She felt dizzy and it was getting hard to focus. Her heart was racing and she could hear a ringing in her ears.

“I fucking hate you, Elsa,” Hans growled. The pressure increased over Elsa and the darkness descended around her. She was blind. She was scared. Was she dying?

Elsa was ready to give up when she heard a yell and the pressure suddenly lifted. Elsa gasped for air and rolled onto her stomach where she got sick. Her whole body was shaking and her vision was blurry. She felt a hand on her back and she looked up to see Honeymaren at her side. The headmistress was crouched down at Hans’s side where he sat in a daze. His eyes were blank as he stared around the room as if he were seeing a totally different dimension than the rest of them. The rest of the students had fled the room, leaving the four of them alone. 

“Elsa, are you okay?” Honeymaren asked, her voice soft and full of fear. Elsa could sense her tension towards Hans. This made Elsa angry. Why was he like this? Why did he have to do things like this? 

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Elsa screamed, throwing herself at Hans. Her shoulder slammed into his face, making his head snap back and his body tip over. 

“Elsa, enough!” the headmistress yelled, grabbing her shoulders and throwing her off of Hans. Hans was now on the floor, his nose bleeding profusely and most likely broken. Elsa’s whole body felt weak. She tried to struggle to her feet, but ended up falling back to her knees again.

“Honeymaren, I know you are new here, but could you please try and find another student to help you find the medical wing?” The headmistress asked. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Honeymaren said. She gave one last look to Elsa and Hans before quickly hurrying out of the room. Once she was gone, Headmistress Mayfield turned on both of them.

“I am beyond disappointed in both of you!” she yelled. “This is childish and foolish and you should both be ashamed of what you have done!”

“But headmistress, I didn’t do anything-” Elsa started.

“You broke a kids nose!” she fired back.

“Only because he was threatening my life!” Elsa exclaimed. 

“No, Elsa, you did not need to break Hans’s nose! He was attacking you and Honeymaren saved you! After the altercation had ended and Hans was clearly at the disadvantage, you had no right to attack him. I thought I had taught you better.” The headmistress sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose between her fingers. Elsa was baffled by what she had said. He attacked her! She was also at a disadvantage when it happened. She should have every right to attack him back.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Honeymaren ran back into the hall, the medical assistant running in behind her. Elsa watched as she was ignored and the medical assistant went straight to Hans first. Did nobody care that she was attacked?

Elsa looked back at Honeymaren who was watching Hans intently. She looked nervous as the assistant inspected his nose and checked his pupil's reaction. Her gaze broke off form Hans for a minute and met up with Elsa’s. She gave her a worried half smile before dropping down next to the headmistress to help with Hans.

She cared about me….she saved me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited to be sharing this story with everyone and already have an update! This story will probably have random updates until I finish it. I have many ideas of where to take this story, so who knows how long this will be! I hope everybody enjoyed this update! 
> 
> For fun: What are some other powers students should have in the school? I have a plan for the next chapter and I will need a few powers that could be shown off. Leave a comment below with any suggestions! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa and Hans were both taken to the medical wing. Headmistress Mayfield and the medical assistant helped carry Hans while Honeymaren supported Elsa as they walked. Since Elsa’s hands were still frozen to the backpack, Honeymaren had her elbow linked through hers. Elsa still felt weak, so she was leaning on Honeymaren as they walked, especially on the stairs. Hans was still out of it. His eyes had glazed over and his mouth hung open. He was drooling and there were small tremors in his hands. He was dead weight, so the headmistress and the medical assistant fell behind. 

“I’ll help you to the medical wing and then I’ll turn back around to go help them with Hans,” Honeymaren said. Elsa only nodded. She was lost in thought. What had Honeymaren done to Hans? What kind of magic did she possess that caused him to turn to a veggitative state? And most importantly, she had jumped in and saved her. Why? She could see how strong Hans’s power was. Didn’t she realize how dangerous it was to try and help? She should have left it to headmistress Mayfield. 

“Honeymaren-” Elsa started, but paused when she couldn't think of the way to phrase her words. Honeymaren turned her head to look at Elsa and it was then she realized how close they actually were. Her face flushed pink again and she focused her gaze back on the ground in front of her. 

“Why did he attack you?” Honeymaren asked, breaking the silence. 

Elsa shrugged, “He has always disliked me. You should have seen us when we were kids. I was lucky to have the headmistress on my side. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be surprised if I were dead by now.” Elsa faked a laugh, hoping to lighten up the situation. “It wasn’t all bad,” she continued. “Once I got a hold on my powers, I was able to put up a good fight. It's just been a little off today.” Elsa waved her ice covered hands for emphasis. 

Honeymaren smiled lightly. She reached out and touched the ice with her fingers in admiration before pulling her hand back swiftly and blurting out, “Sorry I hope you didn’t mind! My family has always been more of a touchy family. Sometimes I don’t even notice it before I reach out and touch someone or something. By then it's too late.”

“No, it’s okay!” Elsa reassured her. “It's just ice. Nothing detrimental to my health or anything.” Honeymaren nodded before reaching out and touching it again. She held them there for a second before pulling away.

“Won’t your fingers freeze?” she asked, looking a little concerned. Elsa laughed and waved her hands around again.

“It would be pretty unfortunate if a person with ice magic would get frostbite from her own ice.” This made Honeymaren giggle as well.

“Sorry, my mom always tells me to think before asking questions. Somethimes they come out a little stupid.” They arrived at the medical wing and stopped at the main door. The head nurse, Faith, met them in the hallway, already having her hand held out to help Elsa inside. 

“I’m going to go help out with Hans,” Honeymaren said as Faith swept Elsa away. Elsa didn’t get the chance to say goodbye before she disappeared down the stairs. She felt a little sad to watch her leave, but she knew that she would be back. She allowed Faith to lead her to one of the sick beds. Faith sat her down and did a quick check for any injuries. 

“Now what's going on there?” Faith asked, gesturing to the ice frozen around her hands. 

“I just lost control of my powers today. Now I can’t unfreeze them.” Elsa looked down at her feet, feeling a sense of shame admitting it out loud. She couldn't even count how many times she came to the medical wing when she was younger and lost control of her powers. Faith was always there to help her, whether that meant defrosting hands, feet, or even a full leg. 

“Well good thing I’ve had lots of experience with you when you were younger. I know just how to fix this.” Faith stood up and walked into the back room of the medical wing. When she came back out a minute later, she was carrying a bucket full of steaming water and some towels. “You know the drill,” she said, setting the bucket down at Elsa’s feet. “Soak ‘em until the ice is gone and then wrap your hands in warm towels. I will look for some gloves after I deal with the boy.” Faith gave her a comforting smile that Elsa remembered well. “I missed you Frosty. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“That’s probably a good thing,” Elsa laughed. Their conversation was interrupted as Hans and his party entered the room. Faith directed them to the bed on the opposite side of the medical wing from Elsa. She knew their history and didn’t want any trouble to arise. 

“I have never seen this before,” Faith said, crouching down in front of Hans to get a closer look at his eyes. “What happened to him?”

“It was me,” Honeymaren chimed in. Everybody turned to look at her and Elsa could see her cheeks flush pink. “He was attacking Elsa. The headmistress was able to break through his magic barrier and I did the first thing I could think of.”

“Which was…?” Faith pried, causing Honeymaren to laugh nervously. 

“I put him on a memory loop,” Honeymaren said, causing the group to give her blank looks. Honeymaren bit her lip and folded her arms over her chest. “A memory loop is when a person is thinking of a very strong memory at the time of my touch. I can then rewire the memory system to block all signals of other memories or stimuli and cause that one, single, strong memory to play over and over again. To him, it feels like he is living it. He will not feel trapped unless he stays in this state for too long. Staying this way could also cause irreversible damage to the brain-”

“Irreversible damage?” Faith exclaimed, giving her a horrified look. “Can you fix it?”

“Of course I can,” Honeymaren said. “I wouldn’t have put him in a memory loop to harm him. I just needed to make him calm.”

“More like make him a vegetable,” the medical assistant mumbled, getting a rude look from Faith.

“Well, girl, let's get down to it,” Faith said, rocking back on her heels and standing up. 

“Wait,” Honeymaren said, holding out her hands. “Before I start, he was having a pretty violent memory when I put him in the loop. He may need to be restrained. I am afraid he will lash out and hurt himself or one of you.” Faith nodded in agreement and ordered the medical assistant to stand on the other side of Hans and hold him down.

The headmistress took a step back and watched as Honeymaren placed the palm of her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes. The silence only lasted for about a minute, but it was the longest minute of Elsa’s life. The bucket of hot water forgotten, Elsa got to her feet and walked over far enough so that she could see what was happening but stay out of range. Honeymaren’s face showed discomfort as she tried to break the memory loop. Sweat started to bead across her brow as her focus intensified. Elsa could almost feel the power radiating off of her, creating an awe around the room. 

There was a loud gasp from Hans as he jolted forward, his arms flying outward as if trying to catch his balance. Faith and the medical assistant held onto his shoulders as he tried to force himself up off the bed, screaming curses as he did. 

“What the hell did you do to me!” He yelled, desperately trying to get away from the people holding him down. He looked fearful. His eyes were wide and his body language showed intense anxiety. Elsa wondered what memory he had experienced. She had never seen Hans looking as freaked out as he was now. 

“Hans, I’m sorry-” Honeymaren started, but she was cut off when he tried to lunge forward at her. Faith and the medical assistant barely hung onto him as he kicked and struggled. 

“You have no idea what I’ve been through!” Hans yelled, causing Honeymaren to flinch away. “Why the hell would you make me go through that again? Why would you do that?” 

“It was one of your surface memories-” Honeymaren tried to defend herself, but Hans was not having it.

“Bullshit!” Hans snapped. What was once fear in his eyes turned to intense anger. “You knew exactly what you were doing! You are a freak! I bet you enjoy watching people suffer, don't you? Sifting through people's minds, finding their deepest and darkest memory and dragging it to the surface. You are sadistic.” Hans spat at Honeymaren and was about to start yelling again before Faith placed a palm on his forehead. Hans’s whole body went limp as he fell backwards onto the bed, knocked out into a deep sleep.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do that sooner,” Faith said, looking back and forth between Honeymaren and the headmistress. “I was hoping he would deescalate on his own. He was only getting more violent. I had to step in.” 

“It’s okay, Faith,” the headmistress said calmly. “Just make sure he is okay once he wakes up again. I would call Peter. He can help you correct his broken nose.” Faith nodded and her and the medical assistant turned their full attention back to Hans. 

Elsa looked over at Honeymaren who looked distraught over everything that had just happened. She looked paler than normal and she kept shifting back and forth on her feet. 

“Do you want to sit with me?” Elsa asked her, gesturing towards the bed next to the bucket of hot water. Honeymaren nodded and walked with Elsa over to the bed.   
Elsa stared at her hands, not too sure how to start to defrost them. Usually when she would freeze her hands, she wouldn’t have to worry about them being attached to anything. Now this just made things more complicated. 

“Here, let me help you,” Honeymaren said. “The only thing I can think of doing is wrapping your hands in the towels dipped in the hot water. Is that okay?”

“Whatever works, I’ll be happy with.” Elsa replied. Honeymaren nodded and stood up to drag the bucket closer to her. She then grabbed the two towels and let them both soak in the water. She picked up the first towel and rang it out before kneeling down in front of Elsa. Elsa held her breath as Honeymaren wrapped the towel around her hand. As she wrapped the towel around the back of her hand, Honeymaren’s fingers brushed against her breast, causing Elsa’s heart to flip.

“Sorry!” Honeymaren squeaked, causing her face to flush bright red.

“It's okay!” Elsa exclaimed, her face turning pink as well. “It’s not like you meant to do it or anything...because that would be weird…” Elsa laughed nervously, cringing at herself for being so awkward.

“Yeah, definitely weird,” Honeymaren said, laughing nervously too. She quickly wrapped up Elsa’s other hand, being extra careful not to repeat what had just happened. 

“Thank you for doing that,” Elsa told her once she sat back down next to her. 

“You’re welcome,” She replied, “I didn’t mind. It was the best I could do to help.” The two of them sat in silence, both not knowing what to say next. 

“Thank you for saving me today,” Elsa said, bumping her shoulder into Honeymaren’s. 

“Anybody would have jumped in to help,” Honeymaren shrugged.

“Did it look like there were other people running to my rescue?” Elsa joked, getting a small smile from Honeymaren.

“Not really,” she replied. “What did you do to those other students that made them not want to help you? Freeze their toes in the middle of the night?” Elsa laughed, causing Honeymaren to smile a little bit more. 

“Honeymaren,” the headmistress called, causing both her and Elsa to look up. The headmistress walked over to them and stopped a few feet short from where they were sitting. “I would like to talk to you in my office, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“Oh, okay,” Honeymaren said, standing up. Elsa felt her smile fall away. She was looking forward to talking to her and now she was leaving. 

“Elsa, once you get your hands unfrozen and Faith gives you the clear to go, I want you to go back to class. I will help Honeymaren for the rest of the day.” Elsa felt even more disappointment wash over her.

“Yes, ma’am,” she said glumly. The headmistress nodded and directed for Honeymaren to follow her. Before they walked out of the hospital wing, Honeymaren turned and waved to Elsa. Elsa attempted to wave back, causing Honeymaren to smile one last time before she left. Elsa sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed and she couldn’t stop smiling. 

Elsa walked back to her room after class. She was tired and she couldn’t wait to lay down for a little bit before dinner. She still felt weak from Hans’s attack today, but she was definitely feeling better than she did earlier. She took the steps two at a time to get up to the west wing, wondering where Honeymaren was in the castle. 

She reached her landing and started to walk down to her room when she heard some noise to her right. When she looked over, she saw Honeymaren in one of the empty rooms organizing her things. She was trying to rearrange the furniture in her room and it looked like she was struggling. 

“Do you need help?” Elsa asked. Honeymaren jumped in surprise running a hand through her hair with nervous laughter. 

“You know it's rude to sneak up on people,” Honeymaren said. 

“It’s not sneaking when I’m trying to get to my room. You were just making a lot of noise and I got curious.” Elsa smiled and dropped her bag in the doorway. “I'm the last door on the left at the end of the hall. Do you need help?”

“Please,” Honeymaren laughed, pointing towards the desk. “I want to move that to the window.” She then pointed to the bed, “And I want to move that there, and then the wardrobe next to it.”

“Was the way it was not good enough for you?” Elsa asked, walking over to the desk.

“Shut up and help me move this,” Honeymaren laughed.

The girls worked together to rearrange the room and once they were done, they flopped down on the bed. 

“I’m glad your hands are not frozen anymore,” Honeymaren said, grabbing Elsa’s hand to inspect it. “That would have made moving all of this much harder.” Elsa was mesmerized by Honeymaren’s hands as they held hers. “I’m surprised your skin isn’t cold. I would think a person with ice powers would be colder than a typical person.”

“For some reason a lot of people think that.” Elsa laughed. 

“How do your powers work?” Honeymaren asked, dropping Elsa’s hand to turn and face her. “I’ve never met another person with powers in my life and here I am in a school full of people like me. How do you feel your magic inside you?” Elsa turned to face Honeymaren so that they were face to face. 

“I feel my power starting here in my chest,” Elsa said, placing a hand over her heart. “When I want to use my powers, I really need to focus on it. I reach out to my magic from inside of me. It’s like my soul reaches out and binds with it and then I can feel it spread from my chest to my full body. And then I can do whatever I want.” Elsa closed her eyes and focused on her magic. She could feel herself grasp it and she felt the power flow throughout her body. With a smile, she opened her eyes and created a small storm of flurries in her hands. Honeymaren gasped in delight and reached out and touched Elsa’s hands, causing her to lose a grip on her powers and the flurries exploded into the air and started to fall around the room.

“I’m sorry!” Elsa explained, embarrassment making her face burn. “I’ve been having a hard time controlling my magic lately.” 

“No, it's beautiful,” Honeymaren breathed as she watched the small snowflakes fall to the ground and cover her room. “I wish my magic could be beautiful like this.” Elsa smiled softly to herself. Nobody had called her magic beautiful before. 

“What about your magic?” Elsa asked. “How does it work?” Honeymaren smiled and scooted forward onto the bed so that their knees were touching. 

“Well,” she started, reaching her hands out to place them softly on either side of Elsa’s eyes, “I feel mine starting here. And then it moves this way,” Honeymaren dragged her fingers behind Elsa’s ears, “And then back this way.” She dragged her fingers towards the back of her head to where the tips of her fingers sat at the base of her skull. “And then finally to here and the rest of my body.” Honeymaren moved her fingers down the back of Elsa’s neck and then rested them on her shoulders. Elsa felt as if her mind had gone blank. A warm fuzzy feeling filled her body as she felt Honeymaren’s fingers glide over her skin. She felt bliss. She felt happy. She felt-

“Uuhh, so how does your power work?” Elsa asked, snapping herself out of her trance and scooting an inch backwards from Honeymaren. Her skin buzzed from the contact points on her skin. It was going to drive her crazy if she continued to sit that way. 

“I just take surface memories of people and I can see them. I can also alter them slightly, and when I say alter, I just mean changing colors and sounds in the memory. Nothing major. The most complicated part of my magic that I can do is the memory loop, but you already saw how that works.” Honeymaren turned so her legs were dangling off the bed and she laid down to stare at the ceiling. Elsa copied her move and laid next to her. 

The bell for dinner rang not long after and Honeymaren sat up. “We should probably get going,” she said, standing up and holding out a hand to Elsa. “Thank you for all of your help today. Do you want to join me for dinner?” 

Elsa took her hand and pulled herself up. “Do you mind if I meet you down there? I'm going to go drop off my bag in my room.”

“Sure! I’ll save you a seat.” Honeymaren smiled at her again and then left the room. Elsa grabbed her bag and sprinted back to her room. She closed the door and threw her bag onto her desk and laid down on her bed. Her head was spinning and there was only one person she could think about. 

I think I have a crush on Honeymaren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more awkward Elsa and a blossoming friendship between the two of them. Elsa is crushing so hard on Honeymaren and I can't wait to continue writing about these two! Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

As the week continued, Elsa and Honeymaren began to grow closer. Elsa found herself always trying to find ways to be with her. Whether that be studying together, eating in the dining hall together, or even just knocking on her door at night wanting to talk. Honeymaren never minded. She always smiled a little brighter when Elsa was around. 

Hans was back in school two days after the attack. He always wore a scowl, but he never tried to bother Elsa when Honeymaren was around. Elsa couldn’t decide if he was just avoiding them, or if he was a little hesitant around Honeymaren. His demeanor seemed different than it used to. He used to look like he walked with power and that everybody was beneath him. Now he walked like he was always looking over his shoulder and ready for an attack. This made Elsa nervous, so she would try to avoid him as much as possible. She didn’t want to be his target for these new emotions. 

Today was the day Elsa always looked forward to. Since she was a senior member of the magic classes at school, her and the other older students would get to volunteer to go help the younger kids learn how to control their magic. Since there were only five older students, Hans always opting out, they would always get paired with multiple children at a time. 

Professor Reid was the instructor for the magic class. He had the power of telekinesis, but also had a special gift to help children find their magic source within themselves. Elsa remembered how he had helped her when she was younger. He helped her to realize that her magic “had a mind of its own.” She was the one who had to reach out to it and manipulate it how she wanted it. It wouldn’t just be on command, she had to focus. He had always been there to be her biggest support when it came to her magic, making him her favorite professor. 

The classroom was always held in a large room with no tables. This allowed the students to be able to spread out and practice their magic without potentially hurting anybody. When Elsa entered the room, she saw that there were already quite a few students there. She saw that Professor Reid was talking to Honeymaren, so she decided to wait to say hi. The class usually had about twenty students, so there were only a few remaining to show up. 

Elsa was walking around the room, saying hello to the other students when Professor Reid waved to her and called her over. The other two older students followed and they huddled before the class started.

“Hello everybody!” Professor Reid said cheerfully. “I’m glad to see all of your beautiful faces this morning! Thank you for coming to help out! The kids really appreciate it!” He then clapped his hands together and smiled. “Let's get this show started! Since we have an even number of volunteers, I want to pair you guys up so you aren’t overwhelmed working with students on our own. Elsa and Honeymaren, I want you two to work together with group one and Lily and Tomas, you two will be with group two. Now! Let me make the groups!”

Professor Reid stepped forward and called out to the students to form a line. Once the line had been made, Professor Reid waved his hands in the air and started sorting the children out using his powers. Laughter and screams of delight filled the air as kids flew from one side of the room to the other. Elsa caught a glance over at Honeymaren and her face was lit up with delight as she watched the kids. 

“Now children,” Professor Reid said once they all had been sorted, “I want you to be nice to your volunteers! I don’t want to see any of them hurt after this! Understood?”

“Understood!” All the students cheered. 

“Good luck!” Professor Reid said to the four of them, “I’ll be walking around the room to help out if you guys need it. Have fun!”

Elsa and Honeymaren walked over to their group. The students all had wide grins and some were jumping around in excitement. Elsa recognized a few of the students since her last volunteer session, but the majority of the faces looked new. 

“Hello students!” Elsa said, smiling and waving to the group. “My name is Elsa and this is my friend Honeymaren! We will be helping you practice magic today! Who feels like they are really good at their magic?” A few students raised their hands and Elsa nodded. “Okay, you will be in group one. Who here feels like they are okay at their magic?” A few other students raised their hands. “You will be group two. Everybody else will be group three.” She allowed the students to rearrange before turning to Honeymaren. 

“What are you planning on doing?” She asked. 

“I was going to have each of them demonstrate. If anybody needs help, then we can help give them some tips. Little kids love showing off their magic to people who are watching. They will enjoy it either way.” Honeymaren nodded and pointed to group one. 

“Who would like to be first to demonstrate their magic?” She asked. Multiple hands shot into the air as the kids jumped around eagerly to get her attention. Honeymaren picked one of the students at random and the girl skipped forward to the front of the group. 

“What kind of magic do you have?” Elsa asked. 

“I can create light,” the girl said proudly. “Watch me!” Elsa and Honeymaren stepped back and watched as the girl put on a small show where she danced around the room creating different colors of light. The other students clapped and cheered when she finished and she gave a small bow.

The day flew by as the other students stepped forward to show their magic. One kid had the power to manipulate water, which Elsa had fun with by randomly freezing it throughout his performance. Another kid had the power to create lighting which gave some of the other students a scare when the thunder came with it. Some students couldn’t perform their powers, such as a girl who had the ability to heal people. There was another girl who claimed to be able to breathe underwater, which caused a few jealous gasps from the other students. 

By the end of the class, all the students had crowded around Honeymaren and Elsa, begging them to show off their powers. 

“You will have to ask Elsa,” Honeymaren told them. “My magic can’t be shown, but she can definitely show you hers! Won’t you, Elsa?” She gave Elsa a smile that could melt all of her ice away and she just couldn’t say no.

“Of course I can!” Elsa said and the children cheered. Elsa knew exactly what to do to make them happy.

Elsa stepped to the center of the group and the students gathered around her to watch. She closed her eyes and reached out to her magic and felt it surge throughout her body. She then opened her eyes and smiled at the students before throwing her arms into the air and snow exploded up towards the ceiling. As the snow fell around them, she started to build little snow piles for the children to jump and play in. She didn’t even finish before they had already started to make snowballs and throw them at each other. Elsa laughed as one flew by her head and she formed a snowball and threw it right back. 

As she was building another snowball, she felt one hit her in the shoulder. When she turned around, she saw Honeymaren laughing and running with a few of the kids to duck behind the snowpile. Elsa had an idea and snuck over to the snowpile. She crouched down on the other side of it and formed a ball of snow big enough to hit the small group and dropped it on top of them. The children screamed and ran out from their hiding spot, their faces lit up in a smile and their bodies covered in snow. Honeymaren was the last one to come out and she was also covered from head to toe. Elsa laughed at her and was met with a snowball hitting her in the chest. 

“Okay group, I have to clean all of this up before Professor Reid gets mad,” Elsa laughed, causing some groans and protests from the students. Elsa waived her hands in the air again and as quickly as the snow was there, it was gone. 

Professor Reid dismissed the class shortly afterwards. Honeymaren was asked to stay for a few more minutes out of curiosity from Professor Reid. He was always excited to learn about the magic of all the new students. Elsa waved to Honeymaren as she walked out and headed towards her room. It was still early in the day so she decided that she would go work on some homework from her previous classes. 

“Hey Elsa!” Honeymaren exclaimed, running up behind her and grabbing her hand. Elsa startled and before she could stop herself, her magic flared and caused their hands to be trapped in ice. Together. Holding hands. 

Elsa looked at Honeymaren, mortified, and was ready to apologize before she saw her laughing. Honeymaren was bent over, her laugh almost silent from laughing too hard. 

“Elsa!” she gasped, barely able to talk between breaths. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I just wanted to tell you good job today!” Elsa’s face turned bright red as she stumbled over her words to apologize. She tried to reach for her magic to melt the ice, but her senses were hyper aware of Honeymaren’s hand in hers, preventing her from connecting with her magic.

“I can’t melt it,” Elsa said in a panic. Why couldn’t she control her magic? On top of her panic, she felt angry and upset. She shouldn’t be having these problems anymore. She wasn’t a child. She should be able to control her magic however she wants and not let stupid emotions get in her way. “Why won’t it go away? Why wont my magic listen to me?” She could feel tears welling in her eyes as the frustration took over. Great, she thought. Just what I need today. 

Honeymaren could sense her emotions and quickly composed herself. She took Elsa’s other hand and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly against her. 

“Hey, I’m sorry for laughing,” Honeymaren said. 

“No, it's not you,” Elsa told her. “It’s just frustrating having these powers since I was born and I still don’t have full control over them. I let my emotions get to me and it just makes everything difficult.” Honeymaren released her from the hug and looked her in the eyes. A small tear had escaped and Honeymaren gently brushed it off of Elsa’s cheek with her thumb.

“Your magic is very different from anybody else here. I can feel it. Your magic is powerful and beautiful and does not like to be tamed, just like you.” Elsa chuckled, wiping away another tear with the back of her hand. 

“It just fucking sucks,” Elsa said, forcing a laugh. She looked down at their hands and felt so much guilt. This is not how their first time holding hands should be. It should have been sweet and simple, but now she had complicated everything. 

“Then let's melt it ourselves,” Honeymaren suggested. “We can use Faith’s trick of hot water and towels and we can just sit and chat while we wait. Okay?” Elsa nodded even though seeing Faith was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. It would just make her feel more shame.

Honeymaren led them to the medical wing and knocked on the door lightly before entering. “Faith?” she called out, seeing that the room was empty.

“Is she not here?” Elsa wondered out loud. 

“I guess not,” Honeymaren said. She continued to walk further into the room, but Elsa stopped her. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“I’m going to go get a bucket of hot water,” Honeymaren replied. 

“Shouldn’t we wait for Faith?”

“It’s just a bucket of hot water. Come on!” Elsa allowed Honeymaren to pull her further into the room and towards the back where the storage area was located. Elsa had never been in the back room and was surprised to see how many medicines and herbs Faith had collected over the years. At the very back of the storage area there was a faucet for water and a burner off to the left. 

“Wanna help me?” Honeymaren asked, pointing towards a large metal pot on the table next to the burner. Elsa nodded and they each grabbed a handle on either side of the pot and carried it to the faucet. 

Honeymaren positioned the pot under the faucet and turned it on. Ice cold water rushed out and slowly filled the pot. They waited a minute before the pot was half full before transferring it to the burner. It was much heavier than when they first picked it up, making them almost drop it as they tried to lift it up. 

Once they had the pot heating, Honeymaren suggested that they look for towels. They found them a few shelves down and grabbed two of them. Once they made it back to the water, it appeared warm enough for them to use. Honeymaren dipped the towel in the warm water and had Elsa help her as she wrapped it around their hands. And now they wait. 

“My brother always hated when I would run up behind him.” Honeymaren said, breaking the silence. “He was easy to scare so anything I did would make him startle. He was older than me, so I always felt extra proud of myself when I would be able to scare him. It made me feel tough.” Honeymaren smiled at the memory, causing Elsa to smile a little bit too. “My mother always hated when I did it. It would make my brother so angry and would put him in a grumpy mood all day long. She always asked me to stop, but I never agreed. It was my favorite pastime.”

“I think we will be here for a while. Do you want to sit down?” Elsa asked, nodding towards the empty wall under the window. 

“Sure.” Honeymaren and Elsa sat down with their backs against the wall, their frozen hands between them.

“Why did your family bring you here?” Elsa asked after a long period of silence. “It sounds like they really loved you.”

“They do.” Honeymaren agreed. “They didn’t want to send me away, but my village forced them to. My family wasn’t allowed to take me here when I was dropped off. It was my neighbors who left me here. They were the ones who had always hated me and I had finally given them a reason to leave the village.” Honeymaren played in the dust on the floor by her feet, tracing swirls and shapes with her fingers. 

“What happened?” Elsa pressed, feeling guilty for asking, but too curious to let it go. 

“I erased their son's memory of them,” Honeymaren admitted after a long silence. “He asked me to do it. He wanted to leave the village and have no ties holding him back. I don’t know why he did it, but he was so desperate to leave, I had to help him.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Elsa said, getting a small shrug from Honeymaren. The thought of leaving family behind and erasing all memory of them sounded brutal.   
“I know.” Honeymaren agreed. “I didn’t want to do it, but he begged me. He was one of my closest friends and I wanted to help him, even if it meant hurting his parents. I cared so much for him. He was like a brother to me. So I did it.” Elsa gave Honeymaren a sympathetic look and wished that she could squeeze the hand that she was holding. 

“Would you still have done it if you knew that this was the consequence?” Elsa asked, and Honeymaren nodded her head.

“I would do it every day if I had to,” Honeymaren said. 

“That's very brave.” Elsa said. “I don’t think I could have done what you did.”

“What about you?” Honeymaren asked. “What got you here?”

Elsa knew that this question was coming. She didn’t know how to lie about her past to her, so she decided to tell her the truth. Elsa had never told anybody the real truth besides the headmistress. The truth scared her. It meant admitting that she had done something terrible that had changed her life forever.

“I was young,” she started. “I had a little sister. We were playing one night when we weren't supposed to. My magic went wrong and I really hurt her. My parents were angry, especially my father. He was the one who brought me here. Every day I wish I could go back and change what happened, but I know I can’t.” Tears started to fall and this time Elsa didn’t try to stop them. “My past haunts me every day and sometimes I wish I was the one who died instead of her.”

“Oh, Elsa,” Honeymaren whispered before pulling her into a hug. She didn’t say a word as Elsa cried into her shoulder. She could feel Honeymaren’s fingers running gently through her hair as she tried to comfort her. “It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t mean to do it.”

“It was all because I couldn’t control my magic. I wasn’t able to save her,” Elsa cried. Honeymaren shushed her and pulled her closer into her. They sat like that for a long time until Elsa had finally stopped crying. The ice had melted, allowing them to hold each other's hands properly. 

“What was her name?” Honeymaren eventually asked. 

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but felt her body come to a jolting halt. The question rang over and over again in her head, but only one answer would come up. 

“I don’t know,” she whispered. She remembered her sister's beautiful auburn hair. She remembered her joyful blue eyes and her tiny hands as they grabbed her and pulled her down the stairs to play. She remembered how much she loved her...but something was missing…Why didn’t she know her name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! School has started back up again and everything has been very crazy! I will try to be updating this story every 2-3 days, but it all depends on my coursework for the week. Thank you for your patience and a HUGE thank you for reading! Seeing your comments and how much everybody is enjoying my work makes my day 10,000 times better! :)


	5. Chapter 5

It didn’t make sense. Her sister was a person she cherished beyond belief. She was the part of her past that she knew she would never forget. She remembered everything about her, her hair, her eyes, her voice, but why not her name? Elsa closed her eyes and thought as hard as she could about her sister, but nothing came up. She then switched to trying to think of her father. She remembered him as the man who raised her and loved her, but also the brutal man who left her here. When she thought of him, all she felt were feelings. She couldn’t picture him at all. Next she tried her mother, but all she could remember was her crying at her bedroom door, her face covered by her hands. What did her bedroom look like? Where did she live? Where was she from?

“Honeymaren,” Elsa whispered, “There's something wrong with me. I can’t remember my family. Why can’t I remember my family?”

“Hey, hey, don’t panic,” Honeymaren said, even though she looked a little alarmed herself. “Why do you think the memories are gone?” 

“I don’t know,” Elsa said, pushing herself up off the floor to start pacing the room. “I shouldn't have forgotten these people. And the weird part is, I can only remember certain parts of them. Like my father, I cannot remember what he looks like or his name, but I remember the day he took me here. He is just a haze and a voice.”

“Elsa, what if you’ve forgotten them because of time? Time always makes memory worse-”

“I did not forget my family!” Elsa exclaimed, turning quickly to face Honeymaren. Honeymaren jumped back in surprise and held her hands up in apology.

“I’m sorry, I’m just trying to come up with some ideas-”

“Do you think you can go through my memories? Are you able to do that? Can you find my family for me?” Elsa rushed over to Honeymaren and grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. Honeymaren looked uncomfortable as she took a small step backwards. 

“Elsa, I don’t know if that is the best idea. What if I accidently manipulate a memory trying to find them and you forget them forever? I’ve never done something like this before.” Honeymaren pulled her hands away and Elsa felt her frustration flair.

“Why won't you help me?” she groaned, throwing her arms into the air.

“Elsa, it’s not that I don’t want to help you, I just don’t want to hurt you. I’ve never done magic like this before. What if I mess up?” Elsa shook her head and started pacing the room again. 

Her memories were her memories. She wouldn’t just forget her family, no matter how they treated him. She felt a sense of loss that she hadn’t felt since first arriving at the school. It was a crushing feeling that made her feel like her heart had finally froze over. She could feel tears in her eyes as she tried to think of why she forgot one of the most important people in her life. 

“Elsa-” Honeymaren whispered, gently touching her shoulder. Elsa flinched away and gave her a cold look. 

“If you can’t help me, I suggest you leave,” Elsa said icily. Honeymaren jerked back her hand as if Elsa had burned her. A hurt look crossed her face which quickly turned into anger. 

“You are using me Elsa,” Honeymaren snapped. “You can't force me to risk your life no matter the circumstances. So fine, be angry with me. But you cannot tell me to leave just because you are pissed that I won’t help you. I thought we cared for each other.” Honeymaren then turned swiftly on her heels and marched out of the storage room. Elsa didn’t bother to call after her. She just wanted to be alone. 

Elsa didn’t stay long after Honeymaren had left. She didn’t want Faith walking in and asking questions. Elsa took the long way back to her room. She took the hallways she knew were less used to avoid the crowds, but specifically Honeymaren. She didn’t feel like speaking to her at the moment. For the first time, that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

Once she made it back into her room, Elsa closed the door and fell onto her bed. She laid on her back staring at the ceiling as she tried to think of ways that she could try to recover her memories on her own. She rolled over and pulled a box out from under her bed. It was a small wooden box that was about to fall apart. It was splintering and the lid to the box was barely hanging onto its hinges. Elsa opened the box on the floor and inside was a small green hairbrush that she knew belonged to her sister. Elsa took the hairbrush in her hand and rolled back onto the bed and held the hairbrush to her chest.

She closed her eyes and pictured the little girl who owned it. She was small with a goofy smile and chubby cheeks. Her eyes were a piercing blue and her hair was auburn and beautiful. She could hear her laughing as she ran round their home, singing and dancing as she went. 

“I love you, Elsa,” she heard the little girl whisper. “You are my most favorite big sister ever.”

The voices sounded so real, like the little girl was right next to her. Elsa felt her body shake as she let out a sob. Tears fell down her face as she rolled over onto her side, hugging the hairbrush to her chest. She could feel her magic thrashing around inside of her, begging for an escape. She could feel the temperature dropping in the room as her powers grew stronger. 

Elsa didn’t bother trying to hold it back. She felt her magic explode outward, ice coating every surface. Small flurries twirled around the room as the ice settled. The ice seemed to absorb all sound, allowing Elsa to cry quietly before she fell asleep.

Elsa hated that Honeymaren was ignoring her. It had been a week since their fight and Honeymaren was being stubborn as ever. Elsa had tried multiple times to get her attention. She would go out of her way to run into her in between classes or be in places she knew she would be. Every time Honeymaren would see her, she would frown and walk the other direction. It hurt Elsa to know that Honeymaren didn’t want to see her, but she also didn’t blame her. She had been rude and hurtful and Elsa felt like she deserved it. 

Elsa laid on her bed in her room, watching out the window as the moon crept across the sky. She hadn’t been sleeping much all week. Her dreams were haunted by memories of her family, but each time she thought of them, she felt as if she was forgetting another aspect of them. As the week progressed, she couldn't remember her father's voice anymore. Her mother was a complete blank slate to her now. Worst of all, her sister was fading faster than all of them. Now whenever she thought about her sister, all she could remember were her blue eyes and auburn hair. Everything else seemed like a blur. 

Elsa huffed in frustration and swung her legs over the bed. She grabbed her shoes and pulled them onto her feet. Since sleep was hard to come by, Elsa has been taking frequent walks around the school at night. She enjoyed how quiet the school was at night. It was peaceful and allowed her to think without feeling trapped inside her own head. It helped her not to dwell on the facts that kept her from sleeping in the first place. 

As Elsa walked down the hallway towards the main staircase, she couldn’t help but look over at Honeymaren’s door. She felt a sense of longing towards her friend and wished for anything that she could go in and talk to her right now. She missed Honeymaren a lot and she felt like her heart was shrinking. She missed her beautiful smile that could light up a room. She missed her chocolate colored eyes that made Elsa feel as if she were melting. She missed her soft touches as she talked, not even realizing that she had grabbed Elsa’s arm or hand. Elsa felt stupid for feeling so attached to a girl she had met only two weeks ago, but she couldn’t help herself. 

Elsa could just imagine Honeymaren walking next to her down the dark halls, the moonlight shining off her skin. Her eyes would twinkle as she glanced over at Elsa before taking her hand in hers. They would wander the castle for hours, whispering and giggling as they enjoyed each other's company. 

They would find an empty classroom in the castle to sit and chat, their knees pressed together as they sat cross legged across from one another. Honeymaren would then pull Elsa closer to her, positioning her to where Elsa’s head was in her lap. Elsa would stare up into Honeyamren’s eyes as the other girl gently ran her fingers through her hair. She would feel Honeymaren’s fingers trace over the skin on her face, sweeping over her jaw, across the bridge of her nose, on her lips...and then she would lean forward, her breath soft against Elsa’s skin as she-

Elsa was jerked out of her fantasy when she saw movement down the end of the hallway. Elsa jumped towards the nearest doorway and ducked inside. She was breaking the curfew being out this late, so being caught wouldn’t be the best way to end her night. She peeked her head around the corner and could see the figure walking towards the east wing. She was about to turn around and walk the other direction when something she saw made her heart drop to her toes. 

A flash of auburn hair.

Elsa could feel her heart racing as she tried to gather her thoughts. She ran through all the people in her head, but not a single person came to mind who lived in the east wing with auburn hair. 

“You are going fucking crazy, Elsa,” she muttered to herself. She knew she needed to go back to her room, but something inside her screamed to investigate. Something felt different. Something felt off. She needed to know who that person was. 

Elsa made sure to check her surroundings before leaving the cover of her room and walking quickly down the hall. Now that she knew there were other people walking around the school, she felt extra nervous of being caught. Even so, that didn’t stop her from turning the corner down into the east wing. 

Elsa had never been to this side of the school before, so she made a point to be extra careful before making any decisions. The east wing stretched farther than Elsa expected it to. At the end of the long hallway, the path split into a T. Elsa looked both directions for any movement, and just barely caught something off to her right. Again, she saw a flash of auburn hair. 

Elsa turned down the hallway and snuck along the wall. The person was walking about a hundred feet ahead of her, their movements quick as if they were in a hurry. The figure looked slim and young and not someone who should be in the east wing. 

There was one last hallway at the end of the path she was taking. Elsa slowed her pace to wait and see what the person’s next move was. It wasn’t until as the person was turning that they looked back over their shoulder and-

Blue eyes.

“Wait!” Elsa called, sprinting down the hallway. She recognized those eyes. She would never forget those eyes. It couldn’t be. It couldn't be….

Elsa quickly turned the corner and ran face first into a brick wall. She hit it with such force that it knocked her backwards onto her bottom. Pain shot through her head and chest as she sat on the floor, temporarily stunned. She took her time on the ground studying her surroundings, which was not much. The turn that she thought was another hallway just turned out to be a little nook in the wall with a painting on the headmistress. 

“What?” Elsa whispered, clambering to her feet. She felt the wall with her hands, hoping that it would reveal something. She could have sworn the person had walked this way. She saw it with her own eyes. 

Elsa’s forehead was throbbing where it had smacked the brick wall. She rubbed her forehead and took a step backwards to look at the wall one last time. Did she just imagine someone here? Nobody could just disappear like that...could they?

Elsa started her slow trek back to her room, her brain running a thousand miles per minute. What had she seen back there? Had there really been someone there? Or was this her brain finally telling her that she had officially gone crazy? She had to talk to Honeymaren.

Elsa ran the rest of the way back to the west wing. She skipped the steps two at a time as she raced towards Honeymaren’s door. She didn’t even bother to knock before letting herself in and closing the door behind her. She turned on the lamp on Honeymaren’s desk before running over to her bed to wake her up.

“Honey, I need to talk to you,” Elsa whispered, shaking her shoulder roughly. Honeymaren gasped and almost flung herself out of bed. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked up at Elsa before adjusting and realizing who she was. 

“What the hell, Elsa?” she exclaimed. “What time is it?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Elsa said, trying to get all of her words in before Honeymaren started to rant. “I have something I need to talk to you about and I don’t know where else to go.”

“Elsa, I don’t want to talk to you. Please, leave my room.” Honeymaren grabbed her pillow and rolled away from her, placing the pillow over her head to block out Elsa. 

“Honey, please!” Elsa pleaded, pulling the pillow out of her grip.

“Elsa, do you realize how much you hurt me?” Honeymaren snapped, finally sitting up to face her. “You told me to leave because I was useless to you. You didn’t even want me around as a friend. Is this what this relationship is to you?”

“No-”

“Well that's how it felt like.” Honeymaren grabbed Elsa’s hand, but not in a gentle way. She pulled her forward to where they were sitting close together. “I’m going to show you how it felt, Elsa,” she said. “You wanted so badly to use my magic, so here you fucking go.”

Honeymarens hand flew out and her palm connected with Elsa’s forehead. Elsa felt as if her soul was tipping backwards out of her body as she tumbled down towards nothingness. Suddenly the world materialized around her and she was staring at herself. She looked angry and upset. She couldn’t hear the voices, but she could feel the emotions hitting her like a train. Hurt. Heartache. Anger. Betrayal. 

Everything seemed to hit her at once as she felt a crushing weight fold in around her. The feelings grew stronger until it felt like her body would never feel anything ever again. And just as suddenly as the memory started, it stopped and she was back in Honeymaren’s room. 

It took a moment of her to recover from the experience. She felt shaken, but she was also in awe from how much power Honeymaren actually had. 

“I deserved that,” Elsa said after a long pause between them. “I’m really really sorry that I hurt you.” Elsa watched as the anger behind Honeymaren’s eyes disappeared and it changed to something sad. She folded her hands in her lap and stared down at them and all Elsa wanted to do was pull her tightly into a hug and never let go. 

“I just cared for you a lot and I was upset that you would use me like that. I understand it's important to you to find out your memories, but the way you went about trying to do so was not good.”

“I know,” Elsa said. She reached outward and took Honeymaren’s hands in hers. Honeymaren lifted her gaze and met Elsa’s who gave her a small smile. “I was just scared. The memory of my sister is something that is very important to me and the thought of losing it was...crushing. I reacted really poorly to it.”

“It’s okay,” Honeymaren told her. “I haven’t been the best person either. I was planning on ignoring you forever. I missed you like crazy though.”

“I missed you too,” Elsa agreed. They gave each other a smile and before Elsa knew it, Honeymaren had pulled her into a tight hug. Elsa scooted herself closer in the bed so she could hug Honeymaren properly. She loved the feeling of her arms around her. She loved how she smelled. She loved that even after a fight, they could bounce back. Now that she had her, she never wanted to let go. 

“What was it you wanted to talk about?” Honeymaren asked, pulling away from the hug. Elsa let go as well, sad that it ended so soon. She thought about what she was going to say, but now that she thought about it, she could hear how ridiculous it sounded. She was tired and clearly imagining things. 

“Oh, um, I just came here to apologize for last week. I couldn’t sleep and I knew I just needed to get over myself and say sorry.” It wasn’t a full lie. Elsa did plan on apologizing to her.

“I’m sorry too,” Honeymaren said. She moved over on the bed so Elsa could sit next to her and patted the area beside her. Once Elsa settled down next to her, Honeymaren leaned her head on her shoulder and took her hand in hers. Elsa smiled to herself and leaned her head against hers. It made her feel warm and fuzzy and her heart raced in excitement. She let her eyes drift close and allowed her thoughts to be consumed by Honeymaren, the auburn haired person forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update! College student here struggling to make it through school now that everything is online! I'm hoping to be able to update this story at least once a week! Thank you all for waiting patiently and I hope everybody enjoys the new update! I missed you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa woke up to the sun shining in through the window. She hadn’t opened her eyes yet, but she could tell that the room was bright around her. She could feel a comfortable weight around her midsection and warmth on her back. She had the blankets tucked up to her nose, but they smelled different. Elsa peeked one eye open and felt her heart skip a beat when she realized where she was at. 

They must have fallen asleep the night before. Elsa was pressed up against Honeymaren and she had her arm wrapped around her as she slept. Elsa smiled and tried to ignore her nervousness as she inched herself backwards and closer into Honeymaren’s chest. She then closed her eyes again and allowed herself to just enjoy the moment. 

It wasn’t long before Honeymaren woke up as well. Elsa felt her shift and yawn as she rolled onto her back. Elsa pretended to be asleep to try and avoid any awkward moments that may follow. Honeymaren got out of bed and walked over to her wardrobe where she pulled out a fresh pair of clothes. Elsa cracked an eye open to watch her and was about to sit up to pretend that she had just woken up too when Honeymaren began to undress. Elsa let out a tiny gasp and squeezed her eyes shut. She held them closed for a few seconds, but couldn’t help herself and took a quick peek. 

Honeymaren’s back was towards her, so Elsa was able to get a good look without her knowing. She looked beautiful in the morning light. Her skin was smooth and Elsa watched in admiration as her muscles in her shoulders and back moved as she continued to get dressed. Elsa closed her eyes again, feeling disgusted with herself for invading Honeymaren’s privacy like she had, but she felt something twitch inside of her. She wanted desperately to look again, to have her turn around and face her, but she knew that that wasn’t an option. 

Elsa listened carefully for the wardrobe doors to close before faking a yawn and stretching. 

“Morning,” Honeymaren chimed, her full focus on braiding her hair.

“Did we fall asleep?” Elsa asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. 

“Mmhmm,” Honeymaren nodded, tying off the end of her hair and turning to face Elsa. “Do you know that you talk in your sleep?” She asked. Elsa felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she looked away. “It’s cute,” Honeymaren said with a smile before turning to grab her shoes.

“What did I say?” Elsa asked.

“Oh, nothing important. You just confess your undying love for me. That’s all.” Honeymaren must have seen the alarmed look on Elsa’s face before quickly backtracking her words. “I’m kidding. You just mumbled a lot. No clear words.” Honeymaren kicked on her shoes and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Elsa asked. Was she just going to leave her here in her nightdress?

“I was going to go down to the dining hall to grab us some breakfast. I was thinking we could sit out in the courtyard this morning and enjoy the weather. It looks like it's finally going to be warm today. I’ll see you in a few minutes!” Honeymaren gave Elsa a warm smile before leaving the room. Elsa watched her leave and once she knew that she had left, she fell backwards into the bed and threw the blankets over her head. This is a dream. A perfect dream. This is too good to be true. Elsa could just picture the perfect day they were going to have. Since it was the weekend, this meant no classes and the two of them had all day to spend together and catch up on everything they had missed being apart. 

Elsa hurried back to her room and changed out of her pajamas. She studied herself in the mirror for a long time before finally pinning her hair up in a knot, held together by a thin rod of ice. She let a few strands of hair frame her face before she was happy with her look and bounded down the stairs. 

Honeymaren was already outside the dining hall, what looked to be a small loaf of bread held between her hands. 

“M’lady,” Honeymaren giggled as she bent forward in a bow. Elsa laughed as the other girl stuck out her elbow towards her and she linked their arms together. Honeymaren led them out into the courtyard where a few kids were kicking around a ball and laughing. They walked to the large tree at the center of the courtyard and settled down in the shade under its branches. 

“Here, let me help,” Elsa said as she watched Honeymaren struggle to find a place to put the bread. She quickly formed a clean surface of ice that they could use and got a grateful smile from Honeymaren. 

They chatted for a while, joking and laughing with one another as the morning slowly went by. Elsa caught herself multiple times starting at Honeymaren and couldn't seem to stop herself. Honeymaren seemed to thrive in the outdoors as if she were made for it. Her face glowed and she seemed so relaxed in the sunlight.

They watched as a couple walked into the courtyard, the two of them holding hands and walking. The girl stopped the boy and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, making both of them smile. Elsa glanced over at Honeymaren who was still watching the couple as they exited the courtyard into another branch of the school. 

“Have you ever been in love, Elsa?” Honeymaren asked, turning her attention back to where Elsa was sitting. The question caught her off guard and she gave Honeymaren a sideways look. 

“What do you mean?” Elsa asked

“Like...someone who makes you happy all the time. Someone who you always want to spend time with. Someone who even the thought of losing them makes your heart shatter into a million pieces.” Honeymaren had a peaceful look in her eye, and Elsa was wondering who she was thinking of. Elsa could think of a person who made her feel that way, but that’s something she could never share with Honeymaren. 

“I guess not,” Elsa said with a shrug. “What about you?” Honeymaren just shrugged and pushed herself to her feet. 

“Let's go for a walk. I’m bored of just sitting here,” she said, reaching out a hand to Elsa to help her to her feet. 

“You’re ignoring the question,” Elsa said with a laugh, accepting her hand and standing up. 

“Well, you didn’t give me a good enough answer.” Honeymaren replied, tugging on her hand and pulling her towards the courtyard exit towards the woods that surrounded the school. 

“What do you mean I didn’t give you a good enough answer?” Elsa asked. “I’ve never been in love before.”

“There's no way you haven't felt anything for any other person throughout your eighteen years of existence.” All Elsa could do was shrug. There was no point in arguing because she knew Honeymaren wouldn’t let it go. “So since you won't tell me, I won’t tell you. Seems only fair, hmh?”

They wandered into the woods and quickly got lost. The weather was warm and a nice breeze blew through the trees. Elsa admired the leaves around her, noticing the change in color as autumn slowly crept into Arendelle. Elsa always loved the colder weather. The heat always made it a little harder for her to control her magic. Winter was always the best for her because it allowed her to manipulate the snow around her instead of conjuring it herself. As odd as it sounds, her magic always seemed on its best behavior during the cold months.

Honeymaren was a few paces ahead of Elsa, looking happy and content in the forest environment. Elsa watched as Honeymaren knelt down and united her shoes. She then slipped them off her feet and tucked her socks inside of the empty shoes. Honeymaren signed and closed her eyes, her toes curling in the dirt and grass beneath them.

“If I could, I would never wear shoes again,” Honeymaren said. “To me, they are a waste of time. They take away your ability to truly connect with the earth around you. I bet you most people have never had this experience. Have you?” Honeymaren opened her eyes and focused her attention on Elsa. Elsa took a moment to run through her memories of her childhood. However, as hard as she thought, not a single memory appeared where she was outside without shoes. 

“Umm... I don't remember,” Elsa replied. “If I ever did, it was too long ago to remember.” Honeymaren faked an annoyed groan and skipped over to Elsa’s side. She then knelt down on the ground and started untying Elsa’s shoes. 

“Once you run without shoes, you will never look back,” she promised. Elsa allowed her to pick up her feet and tug her shoes and socks off. The ground was soft between her toes as Elsa took in the new sensation. She could feel the grass tickling her feet and the dirt course against her soles. 

“It does feel nice,” Elsa chimed, getting a huge grin from Honeymaren. Elsa’s shoes were tossed down next to Honeymaren’s and before Elsa had a chance to say anything else. Honeymaren took off into the trees. 

“It’s time to live, Elsa!” she heard her cry, cheering and whooping as she ran further from her friend. 

“Wait!” Elsa yelled, alarmed at the thought of being left alone. She took off after her, her feet making soft thuds as she weaved in and out of the trees. She could see Honeymaren ahead of her, but she was just a moving blur of brown hair. 

As Elsa ran, she slowly started to understand what Honeymaren meant. She felt powerful and free as she ran through the trees. After years of staying within the school grounds, she could feel something inside of her growing. Her feet sang as they churned up dirt and grass. Her lungs expanded as they took in gasps of the warm fall air. The next thing she knew, she was laughing. She hadn’t felt happiness like this in a long time. 

“I feel it!” Elsa cheered, getting an equally enthusiastic hoot from Honeymaren. They ran until Elsa felt like her lungs were going to burst. Her cheeks hurt from smiling and she didn’t feel like stopping. It wasn't until she saw Honeymaren slowing down that she decided to do the same. 

They stopped at the border of the school’s property. A large steel fence stood before them, towering about three times their height. The fence looked like a grid with thick iron bars running vertical into the air while thinner iron bars ran horizontally across them.The girls stood staring at it as they tried to catch their breath. 

“What do you think is beyond it?” Honeymaren asked, her breathing almost back to normal. 

“I don’t know,” Elsa replied. “Villages I assume?”

“Why do they keep a fence around the school?” Honeymaren said, walking forward to touch the iron and look up towards its top.

“To keep us safe?” Elsa suggested. Honeymaren just shook her head and shrugged.

“Sometimes I think that they want to keep us trapped here,” Honeymaren said after a long pause. “Maybe they want to protect us from the outside world? But what good does that do? Keeping people like us fenced in here only makes people’s fears of us worse.” Elsa stayed quiet as she listened to Honeymaren speak. She had a point and Elsa frowned at the idea of being trapped in here forever. That was the last thing she wanted. 

“Do you want to go see something cool?” Honeymaren asked, looking over her shoulder back at Elsa.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, let’s run away for a little while. The fence is easy enough to climb. We can go exploring. We can see what’s on the other side.” The idea of leaving school property made Elsa nervous, but the thought of exploring made her heart flutter with excitement. 

All Elsa had to do was give Honeymaren a nod before the other girl grinned and started to hoist herself up the fence. Once Honeymaren was a few feet above her, Elsa followed. The iron was warm against her hands and feet from the afternoon sun. It was smooth and Elsa was glad that it hasn’t rained recently or else the bars would have been slick.

Elsa’s arms and legs burned and she slowly made her way to the top of the fence. She tried hard not to look down because she knew the height would make her weak in her knees. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she climbed higher and higher. She used Honeymaren as a focus point for her. To keep her eyes from drifting to the ground, she would watch Honeymaren’s hair as it blew in the wind. 

Honeymaren made it to the top of the fence first and swung one of her legs over to the other side. She waited for Elsa to reach the top and swing her leg over before pointing to something out in the distance. 

“Do you see that?” Honeymaren asked excitedly. “There’s a lake!”

Elsa followed her directions and sure enough, there was a large lake just beyond the tree line. She took an extra moment to scan for any other signs of people or villages, but there was nothing in sight. 

Honeymaren swung her other leg over the side of the fence and started her descent towards the ground. Elsa followed close behind her, her nervousness slowly ebbing away the closer they got to the ground. Honeymaren jumped off the fence and fell the last few feet and patiently waited for Elsa to join her. Once Elsa had reached the ground, Honeymaren took her hand and they ran into the woods in the direction towards the lake. 

It was only about a five minute run before they reached their destination. The lake was surrounded by a small shore of sand and had little vegetation growing in and around the water. The water was blue and calm and looked very inviting. Elsa walked to the edge and stood with her feet in the water. Cool little waves lapped across her feet and hit her ankles. It was a pleasant feeling and Elsa curled her toes into the sand and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to swim!” she heard Honeymaren say from behind her. Moments later, Elsa heard Honeymaren running towards the water. Was she going to swim in her clothes? Elsa thought, but her wonders were quickly resolved when she saw Honeymaren sprint past her and into the water. Elsa’s eyes widened as she saw the other girl’s bare skin before she disappeared under the surface. Honeymaren popped up a few seconds later, brushing wet hair out of her face and grinning wildly at Elsa. 

“Come swim with me!” She yelled, sending a splash of water in her direction. Elsa’s face was burning with embarrassment as she looked towards the sky and away from her naked friend. 

“You took off your clothes?!” she yelled back, getting a laugh from Honeymaren.

“I wasn’t going to get them wet!” she replied. 

“But that’s what your undergarments are for!” Elsa exclaimed. She was still looking at the sky when she heard the water moving and splashing as Honeymaren came closed. 

“Why are you blushing?” Honeymaren teased. Elsa could see her face in the bottom of her vision and she could see that Honeymaren was enjoying herself. She was completely exposed and didn’t seem to mind at all. 

“I’m blushing because I was not prepared to see this today,” Elsa mumbled, still keeping her eyes averted from the other girl. 

“Come on, Elsa, don’t be a prude,” Honeymaren laughed. “It’s just another body. Have you never seen someone else naked before?” Elsa stayed quiet, getting an exaggerated gasp from Honeymaren. “You haven’t!” 

“And you have?” Elsa shot back, getting another round of laughter from Honeymaren. 

“Come on, Elsa, just take a look! It will save us the awkwardness later!” Elsa shook her head, resisting the urge to look.

“It’s already awkward!” she said.

“Only because you are making it awkward!” Honeymaren replied. “Come on, it's okay! I’m asking you to do it! I don’t mind!” Elsa squeezed her eyes tightly closed and took a deep breath.

“Oh my God, I hate you,” Elsa groaned loudly before opening her eyes and looking at Honeymaren. She only took a quick glance before steering her eyes away again. Even though it was a quick glance, it sent her mind reeling. 

Honeymaren was beautiful. Her skin was glistening in the sunlight and her hair shone like chocolate gold. Her brown eyes were bright with happiness that reflected back in her smile. Her skin was perfect and her figure was stunning. Elsa found herself accidentally hesitating of Honeymaren’s breasts and hips, the curves of both sending warm flashes throughout her body. Fuck. She was stunning. 

“I’m proud of you!” Honeymaren cheered as she dove backwards into the water with a laugh. 

Elsa made her way back to the shoreline, her mind spinning from what she had just witnessed. Her body was screaming as she plopped down into the grass, doing everything she could not to squirm. She was embarrassed by her reaction and wished for anything for her brain to stop. She decided to lay on her back and watch the clouds above her, focusing on her breathing and picking out shapes among the sky.

It was another ten minutes or so before she heard Honeymaren back on the bank of the lake. Elsa didn’t look up as she heard Honeymaren shaking off the excess water and slowly pulling her clothes back on. When she had finished, she sat down next to Elsa and folded her legs to sit cross-legged in the grass. 

By now, Elsa was feeling better. The flush in her cheeks had gone away and the humming in her body had seemed to stop. She shifted her eyes from the sky and over to Honeymaren who gave her a soft smile. 

“Today was nice, Elsa,” Honeymaren signed, running her fingers through her wet hair. 

“It was nice,” Elsa repeated. She heard Honeymaren shift as she laid down on the grass next to her. 

“What is something you love, Elsa?” Honeymaren asked after a long period of silence. 

“You go first,” Elsa said, turning her head to look at the other girl. Honeymaren smiled and continued to look at the sky.

“Sunflowers,” she said softly. “Bright, yellow sunflowers.”

“Snowmen,” Elsa replied, “I love snowmen.” A surprised look crossed Honeymaren before they both started to laugh.

“Of course you do,” Honeymaren chuckled, “I should have guessed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!!!  
> Thank you guys for being so patient with me! I've seen your comments asking for a new chapter and here it finally is! School is ending next week so hopefully that will give me more time to write in the future! I really missed it!  
> Every day I would try an open this chapter and work on it for a bit, but I couldn't quite figure out where I wanted it to go. It finally came to me tonight on how I wanted to complete it to carry into the next chapter and into the rest of the story! I hope you all enjoy and aren't too mad with me for taking so long to update!  
> Boy was I wrong about updating once a week. Oops!


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa hadn't noticed that she had fallen asleep until she had woken up to the setting sun. Her mind was groggy as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her back felt stiff from lying on the hard ground so she decided to stand up and stretch. She glanced down at Honeymaren who had also fallen asleep, her once wet hair now dry and wavy around her head. Honeymaren looked at peace, so Elsa decided not to wake her before taking a quick walk down the lakes shoreline. 

As she walked, her brain slowly began to catch up with her. Her thoughts drifted as she imagined Honeymaren walking by her side, their fingers interlocked as their arms swung between them. In her thoughts, Honeymaren was laughing, giving Elsa the most beautiful look in the world. Her eyes crinkled at the sides when she smiled, her shoulders bouncing with each giggle. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and framed her face to where she looked pretty much perfect in the light of the setting sun. 

All Elsa wanted to do was kiss her. She could just imagine how it would go. She could picture Honeymaren stopping and lightly tugging on Elsa’s arm, pulling her into her body. Elsa would let herself fall into her, her hands fitting snugly on her right hip and her left shoulder. Elsa would play a bashful look, keeping her eyes towards the ground and forcing Honeymaren to work for the kiss. She could feel the other girl's hand as it gently cupped her cheek and lifted her chin to where their gazes would finally meet. Honeymaren would whisper something soft and sweet to her, making Elsa melt and her heart feel like it was about to burst. 

And then they would kiss. It would start off as a soft, hesitant kiss. Elsa would feel Honeyamren’s lips against hers. It would be one of the softest things she had felt in her whole life. Their lips would fit perfectly together like they were made for one another and Elsa would feel Honeymaren’s hand slip being her head and thread into her tiny hairs at the base of her neck. 

A cold wave of water rushed over Honeymaren’s feet, jerking her all too soon out of her thoughts. When she looked back over her shoulder, she saw that she had walked quite a way from their original spot. She could see that Honeymaren was moving, so Elsa waved to her to catch her attention. Honeymaren waved back and even though Elsa couldn’t see her smile, she was already picturing the look she was giving her. 

Elsa waited for Honeymaren as she jogged over to her, spraying sand in her direction as she came to a quick halt. 

“Are you leaving me behind, Snow?” Honeymaren teased, adjusting her pace to walk next to Elsa.

“No,” Elsa said, “And snow?”

“Short for snowman,” Honeymaren grinned. “I thought it would be weird to call you a snowman since you are not a man, so I decided to chop off the last half. You also have magic to control snow so I say it's a win-win.” Elsa couldn’t help but laugh at her explanation. Hearing Honeymaren give her a nickname made her heart flutter in her chest. 

“So what does that mean I should call you?” Elsa grinned. “Should I call you Sun, or is Flower the better option? I say it will be difficult since you are neither the sun or a flower.” Honeymaren’s face lit up when she heard Elsa playing into the conversation and the smile she wore made Elsa feel like nothing could be wrong in the world. Honeymaren playfully looked down at the ground and bumped Elsa’s shoulder with hers. 

“I quite liked it when you called me Honey the other day,” Honeymaren sheepishly admitted. Elsa paused for a minute, racking her brain for when she had slipped up and accidentally called Honeymaren the name she had been dreaming of for weeks. She quickly realized that it was the night she had seen the auburn haired person and in her frantic behavior, the name had accidentally slipped out. 

“What if I called you my Honey Bee?” Elsa said, thinking out loud. “Honey bees love sunflowers. It could be my way to tie in what you love to your nickname.” 

“My Honey Bee?” Honeymaren teased, making Elsa realize how it sounded. “Getting a little possessive there I see, eh Elsa?” Elsa’s face flushed bright red and she pushed Honeymaren.

“Shut up, you know what I mean!” Elsa complained, folding her arms across her chest and hoping the blush would go away. 

“My little grumpy snowman,” Honeymaren said, mocking a pouty voice as she wrapped her arms around Elsa’s shoulders. 

“Stooop, you’re being annoying,” Elsa huffed, shaking Honeymaren off of her. All Honeymaren did was laugh before reaching out for Elsa again. Elsa moved to dodge her hand, only to end up moving too quickly to where Honeymaren’s fingers brushed her temple. 

Elsa felt as if the breath in her lungs was stolen from her as she tipped backwards and tumbled into nothing. She saw flashes of bright light which she quickly realized were snippets of her memories. She saw Honeymaren’s smile flash by, her laugh echoed around her, and finally she stopped spinning to fully focus on her thought of their kiss. 

Elsa let out a horrified gasp as she realized what had just happened. The shock of it all grounded her so fast and out of panic, she shoved Honeymaren hard away from her, causing the other girl to tumble backwards into the water, getting her clothes drenched. Elsa stood with her hands clasped over her mouth as Honeymaren blinked away a daze and stared in confusion as she sat in the shallow water. 

Elsa could feel tears welling in her eyes as waves of embarrassment washed over her. Honeymaren had seen everything. She knew how she felt. She. Knew. Everything. Before Elsa could register what she was doing, she took off into the woods, running blindly into the trees. 

She ran until she felt like her legs were going to collapse underneath her. Her breath caught in her throat as she held back a sob. She allowed herself to settle down under a large evergreen tree where she pulled her knees into her chest and buried her face in them. Her mind was racing. She felt like her heart would beat right out of her chest. She half hoped that it would stop right then and there. It would save her the embarrassment of having to face her friend after everything she had seen. 

“Fuck,” Elsa whimpered, her voice muffled against her skin. She wove her hands into her hair and tugged hard on it, allowing herself to feel the pain. “Fuck,” she repreated again, but this time it was louder thatn the first. Her body was shaking and her breath came in short gasps. “Fuck!” she yelled. She was unable to control her anger before she lashed out and caused her fist to collide with the tree trunk next to her. Her hand erupted in pain, causing her to let out another string of curse words before folding her hand in between her chest and knees and just sat there. 

Elsa didn’t know how long she was sitting under the tree before she heard footsteps approaching her. All she wanted to do was shrink away and disappear into the earth. She wished a black hole would open beneath her and swallow her whole. She heard the dirt shift to her right and she knew that Honeymaren was sitting next to her. She felt a wet shoulder bump against hers.

“Hey,” Honeymaren said softly. Elsa stayed quiet. She didn’t think she could form a sentence to where it would make sense. Elsa felt another small bump against her shoulder. “I’m sorry about early.” Honeymaren paused to take in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. “I don’t know what happened. Something like that has never happened to me before. I was totally out of control. I am so sorry for invading your privacy like that. That was something that I was not supposed to see until you were ready to tell me about it.” Honeymaren waited a minute to see if Elsa would reply, but she didn’t, so she moved on. 

“I just want to let you know that this doesn't change anything between us. We are still the same as we were before, okay Snowman?” Elsa knew she was trying to get a chuckle out of her by throwing in the snowman, but Elsa didn’t have the heart to laugh. “Snows, it's okay,” Honeymaren whispered. Elsa could feel her arms wrap around her as she pulled her into a tight hug. Elsa stayed in the position she was in for about a minute before caving and wrapping her arms around Honeyamren’s midsection and burying her face into her shoulder. She could feel Honeyamren’s chest rise and fall in a sign and her arms around her grew tighter and stayed that way.

It wasn't until a breeze blew through that Elsa noticed goosebumps on Honeymaren’s skin and that she was shivering. Since the sun had set, the air had gotten chillier and with Honeymaren’s clothes soaked in lake water, she was more susceptible to the cold. 

“We should head back to the school,” Elsa said quietly, her voice barely a whisper. Honeymaren only nodded before they untangled themselves from each other and pushed themselves up and off the ground. 

They walked in silence the whole way back to the fence. At one point, Honeymaren had tried to reach out to take Elsa’s hand, but Elsa jerked away. Her heart hurt. Her head felt fuzzy. She felt like she was going to be sick. Honeymaren had reassured her that nothing was going to change between them. Did that mean that this was her way of rejecting her? Not as a friend, but as a potential romantic partner? Elsa knew that it had been too good to be true. Honeymaren didn’t have feelings for her in the way that she hoped. They were friends. Just friends…

“I’ll climb up first,” Honeymaren announced out loud. Elsa nodded and stood a few paces back as she began to climb the fence. Once Honeymaren was at a safe distance ahead of her, Elsa grabbed the iron bars and began to climb. The bars now felt chilly and had lost all of their warmth from earlier. Elsa could feel her heart starting to hammer again as the height slowly increased. She gripped the bars tightly in her hands, using Honeymaren as a focus point to avoid looking at the ground. 

Elsa watched as Honeymaren swung her leg over the top of the fence and sat there waiting for her to catch up. Elsa was almost at the top and was about to swing her leg over when she saw Honeymaren shift to start her descent. As Elsa was dragging herself up and over the top of the fence, she heard a loud gasp from Honeymaren and watched as her wet clothes caused her to lose friction on the bars and slip over the edge. Elsa’s heart dropped to her toes as she watched her friend desperately grab for the iron fencing, but her hands missed and she plummeted towards the ground. 

“Elsa!” She heard Honeymaren scream and it was a cry full of fear. 

Time seemed to slow down as Elsa watched from the top of the fence. She could see the look of horror cross Honeymaren’s face as she twisted through the air trying to grab onto anything within reach. Elsa hadn’t realized she had acted out until after it had happened. She saw flurries of snow spring towards Honeymaren and a large snow pile form beneath her where she was falling. Honeymaren hit the ground seconds later, a large puff of snow shooting towards the sky with a loud thud. 

“Honey!” Elsa yelled, her whole body shaking. There was no response from below, making her feel like she was going to be sick. “Honeymaren!” She screamed again, but still no response. 

Elsa quickly scampered over the ledge and crawled down the side of the fence, her fears of the height now forgotten. Once she had gotten half way down, she jumped. She knew it was too high to land safely, but she was desperate to see if Honeymaren was okay. 

Elsa hit the ground and felt a burning sensation shoot through her right ankle. She let out a cry of pain and fell onto her side trying to save her left ankle from the same fate. With her right ankle throbbing, she crawled over to where Honeymaren lay in the snow pile and took in the scene. She didn’t look injured, but she had been knocked out cold from the impact. She had fallen on her back and Elsa was just glad it wasn’t on her head. Elsa could see that Honeymaren’s breaths were shallow, but she was breathing.   
“Honey!” Elsa said loudly, shaking her hard on the shoulder. She noticed how cold her body was, and quickly got rid of the snow around them. Elsa pulled Honeymaren into her lap and hugged her close to her chest. She felt so cold…

“What have you done?” A voice echoed from behind her. Elsa felt her whole body stiffen and her breath caught in her throat. Fear and despair washed over her as she squeezed her eyes shut, holding Honeymaren even closer to her. “You could have killed her! You probably have! I knew your magic was no good. You will be the ruin of this family, Elsa!” The echoing voice became louder and louder until it sounded like it was screaming in her ear. She fought against everything to hold back tears, but she couldn’t help it when they started to fall.

“I didn’t mean to!” Elsa sobbed, feeling like a small child again as her body shook with emotion. “I didn’t mean to! I didn’t want her to die! I tried to save her!” When Elsa opened her eyes again, she didn’t see Honeymaren in her arms, but a small, auburn haired girl with pale skin and blue lips. Elsa let out a whimpered gasp as she clasped a hand over her mouth. She used her other hand to reach out to touch the little girl's face, her fingers brushing ice cold skin. “I’m so sorry,” Elsa whispered, her voice breaking with emotion. 

“Elsa?” she heard a voice say, and when she blinked again, the little girl in her lap changed to a beautiful brown haired woman that she recognized instantly. 

“I didn’t mean to kill her,” Elsa sobbed, her voice blubbering and almost unrecognizable. “I tried to save her, I really did. I tried to save her, but they wouldn’t listen to me. They wouldn’t listen. I tried to save her…” She would have continued, but the emotion in her voice prevented her from saying any more. She felt as if there was a rock in her throat and her breathing came out in shaky gasps. Tears continued to roll down her face as Honeymaren pulled her into a hug. 

“I know you didn’t mean to,” Honeymaren said, comforting her the best she could. It took a long while before Elsa could calm down and speak again. She pulled herself away from Honeymaren and rubbed her eyes. She could feel that they were puffy and warm from crying and she hoped that she didn’t look too crazy.

“Are you okay?” Elsa finally asked and Honeymaren nodded.

“I was really lucky that you were here to help me,” She said, and Elsa could hear the relief in her voice. “I’m a little bruised, but I think I would have been much worse if you hadn’t been here.”

“I was so scared,” Elsa admitted, getting an agreeing nod from Honeymaren.

“Yeah, try being the one falling,” she said, forcing a laugh. They sat there for a minute, recovering from everything they had just gone through. Elsa went to shift positions and her ankle exploded in pain again. She winced and must have made a face because Honeymaren was immediately on her with questions.

“Are you hurt?” She asked, moving closer to inspect Elsa. 

“It’s nothing bad,” Elsa said, trying to keep Honeymaren from freaking out too much. “I just sprained my ankle when I jumped down from the fence to see if you were okay.” 

“Elsa! You need to be more careful!” Honeymaren exclaimed. Elsa could see that she was worried and she wanted to reassure her and let her know that she would be okay.

“I was just really worried about you. I couldn’t get down fast enough with climbing. You were not replying to me, so the panic part of my brain thought you had died. I’m glad it was wrong.” Elsa and Honeymaren both chuckled and a silence drifted between the two of them, both of them not knowing what to say next.

“Let's keep heading back to school before I freeze my ass off and get you to the medical wing.” Honeymaren said, pushing herself to her feet. “I don’t think there's anything between here and there that can hurt us now. Hopefully.”

Honeymaren helped Elsa to her feet and helped her limp back in the direction towards the school. Elsa had her arm around Honeymaren’s shoulder and was hopping on her left leg. She could barely put any pressure on her right foot without feeling severe pain. Now that she was up and walking, it felt like her foot was broken instead of just being sprained. Now that her adrenaline was wearing off, she could slowly feel it throbbing harder and harder. 

They were halfway to the school when Elsa noticed movement ahead of them. The moonlight was partially blocked by the trees above them so it was hard to get a good look of what it was. She narrowed her eyes to try and get a better look, but the thing melted into the trees. Elsa decided to ignore the figure, assuming it was just her eyes playing tricks on her in the dark lighting. After all, who else would be out late besides them?

Only about ten paces later did Elsa see movement again. This time she stopped to get a better look, causing Honeymaren to stop as well.

“What is it Snows?” She asked. “Does your ankle hurt? Do we need to stop?” The figure in the distance must have heard Honeymarens voice because Elsa saw it suddenly dart into the trees and out of sight.

“It’s nothing,” Elsa said, half distracted. 

“Elsa you are freaking me out. What is it?” Honeymaren asked again. 

“It’s nothing,” Elsa said again. “I thought I saw something ahead of us. It was probably just an animal or something.”

The two continued to walk and finally they could see the school in the distance. Elsa didn’t realize how much she could miss the place until it came to this very moment. They were close to the entrance of the courtyard when Elsa saw movement one more time, and this time it was off to her left out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to look and saw a flash of auburn hair as the figure disappeared into the trees. She was going to brush it off as her imagination until she heard those three words that would shake her to her core. 

“Who was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...Elsa is having a bad evening...
> 
> And what??? Another update and it hasn't even been a week???
> 
> Hello again! I just couldn't help myself and I had to upload the next chapter! I have been writing much more lately and I'm currently working on chapter 8! Things are getting wild for Elsa and Honey! Any predictions on what will happen next??
> 
> Thank you all for your support! I get so excited to come back to this website and see my inbox with comments! I love hearing what you guys think about the story so far! I'm loving it and I hope you all are too! 
> 
> (So far this story spans over 43 pages on a google doc!!! who knew I could write so much? I sure didn't!)
> 
> Have a lovely weekend!:)


End file.
